


Feverish.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [8]
Category: Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: Gavin comes into the station looking even more dead than usual.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DEArtfest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Kudos: 48





	Feverish.

Nines had already been present at the station, waiting for Gavin to finally arrive for the day of work. It wasn't anything new for Gavin to arrive late since he would usually stay behind until late in the night but this time Gavin was even later than usual and Nines was starting to get worried about his partner. Right when Nines was getting ready to pay Gavin's appartment a visit the man in question arrived.

Gavin seemed to be in an even worse shape than his usual self. The bags under his eyes were darker, his skin was pale and his eyes seemed like the light had faded from behind them. Gavin dragged his feet over towards his desk and dropped into the chair like a sack of potatoes, not acknowledging anybody who crossed his path. It wasn't weird for Gavin not to say hello to everybody but normally he would atleast give some sort of grumble which seemed to be even too much of an effort for him now.

Nines exited the break room with the cup of coffee that he always brought Gavin in the morning, placing it on the male's desk while eyeing him up and down. He had promised that he wouldn't scan him anymore without permission and even if he was worried, he didn't want to break that trust now. "Here is your coffee, Gavin," Nines stated, waiting for Gavin's reaction. The lack of reaction just fueled his worry as he proceeded to sit down at the other side of the desk so he could have a closer look at Gavin's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fucking peachy," Gavin mumbled out while grabbing the cup off the desk, making it painfully obvious how much he was truly shaking, having to grab on with two hands to make sure he wouldn't spill the hot liquid all over his lap. He tried to avoid looking at Nines as he could feel his eyes burning on him, staring at the screen in front of him. All the letters seemed to be dancing on his screen, making the nausea the he had already been dealing with even worse but he refused to let it stop him from getting work done. 

"Gavin it seems like you are not well.. maybe you should--" Nines began but was quickly cut off by Gavin who didn't want to hear any of it. "So how far were we in this case again? did you already finish the report from yesterday?" Gavin asked. His head was feeling fuzzy and honestly couldn't even remember what they had reported on yesterday. Nines had fallen quiet while pulling up the files from the night before to show to Gavin. "We think the suspect might be present in this location later today, Fowler would like for us to check it out," Nines explained, not removing his eyes from Gavin who had a hard time reading the screen. 

"Alright, let's head out there now to scope out the place," Gavin said while getting up from his chair. The sudden movement of getting up caused his head to spin out of control, the dizziness took over his body as he tried to grab onto his desk to keep himself steady but it was already too late. Gavin's body made it's way towards the ground, thankfully Nines was fast enough to make sure his head wouldn't smash into the ground. Nines held onto Gavin until he was sure that he wasn't hurt.

Nines carefully helped Gavin sit up. Gavin wanted to stand up but Nines wouldn't let him, keeping him on the floor. "Don't you dare move and don't you dare say you are okay cause you are obviously not," he warned his partner, placing a hand on their forehead to meassure their temprature. "It's just a cold, Nines, no need to act all worried," Gavin mumbled even though he knew he wasn't going to believe him anyways. "You are running a high fever, we need to get you home and in bed right now," Nines stated, helping Gavin stand up finally. "What about the case?" He asked in a soft voice, his head had started to pound. "I will tell Fowler to sent somebody else, do you really think you could catch a suspect in the state you are in right now anyways?" Nines asked in a slight mocking voice to atleast make the other feel a bit better.

Gavin finally agreed to let Nines take him home after Nines had warned Fowler about his condition, knowing he couldn't go out like this as he would probably end up hurting himself or somebody else.

He pulled the jacket around his shoulder tighter around his body as he was hit with the cold winter air outside, his body trembling even more than it already was. Nines noticed Gavin's shaking, shrugging off the jacket from his own shoulders before sliding it over Gavin's. "Don't say I will get cold, I don't feel the cold, you know that," Nines stated when he noticed Gavin was getting ready to protest. For once the smaller male seemed to not fight him on it. _He must really be sick_

Once they had arrived at the appartment, Nines immediatly went into Gavin's bedroom to pull some comfortable clothes from the closet, making sure it would be warm enough. "You should go take a shower then put these on and get straight into bed, I will prepare some food for you while you do that," Nines basically demanded, causing Gavin to let out a small chuckle. "Yes my lord," he joked while shredding off the clothes he was wearing, heading into the bathroom to take that shower.

It was definitely new for Nines to see Gavin cooperate with him this easily but he was glad that he was atleast finally following his advice. With a satisfied smile he went into the kitchen to prepare a good meal for Gavin. Over the past few months he had downloaded a bunch of files on cooking after he had grown tired of seeing Gavin only eat microwave meals after work. He decided on making a simple but healthy chicken soup. While the soup cooked he kept his ears open to keep track of what Gavin was doing, being worried they might faint in the shower like they had fainted before, feeling satisfied when he heard their footsteps in the bedroom before the sound of the bed creaking.

Nines poured to soup into a bowl, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before heading into the bedroom to hand the food to Gavin. "Thanks tin can," Gavin said with a small smile on his face. Nines grabbed a towel from the dresser before sitting behind Gavin on the bed, starting to dry his partner's hair while, making sure to be careful that he wouldn't spill the soup all over the place. "Damn, who know you had it in you to make a soup like this!" Gavin exclaimed causing Nines to chuckle. "Maybe there is more to me than meets the eye," he hummed. Gavin tilted his head back to look up at Nines. "You hiding secrets from me?" he asked jokingly as Nines placed the towel on their face. "Ofcourse not idiot," Nines laughed before removing the towel, placing his hand on Gavin's chin to tilt his head back a bit more so he could press a kiss on their lips. "Be careful, you might catch my *virus*" Gavin smirked, way too proud of his own pun while Nines rolled his eyes. "Just eat your damn soup and go to sleep." 

Gavin placed the bowl onto the nightstand before slipping under the covers, letting out a relieved sigh at the warmth which soothed his previous trembles. Nines had reached out to grab the bowl to clean it but was stopped by Gavin grabbing his wrist. "Leave it.. lay down with me," he said while scooting over to make room for Nines. "Normally I would scold you for leaving out dishes but since you are sick, I'll oblige," Nines hummed while joining Gavin in the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man's frame, holding them close.

"Maybe being sick isn't so bad when you have a tin can taking care of you," Gavin teased. "Just try to get some rest Gavin," Nines replied, laying his head to rest against the wave of curls, a small smile creeping on his face.


End file.
